


You brought a gun to a knife fight ?

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bounty Hunters, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Rye almost looses someone that she cares a little bit too much about
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Rye Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You brought a gun to a knife fight ?

Trying to catch chili pepper was ... A pain, to say the least. That cursed lady spent her time getting ahead of Rye, robbing everything she could and even leaving obvious evidences behind her so that Rye could know that she was indeed the one who did it. Her head was slowly but surely growing to worth a lot of money, dead or alive that is.

Rye could've took these posters more seriously. After all, Chili was a really well known criminal and bringing her to an office to get the money she was worth would not only get Rye the vergence she craves but also a sweet amount of money that she could use to get things she always wanted. But ... She didn't want it to end like that. There was a little something about this girl that stopped her from just making this endless chasing game a little too fun. She actually enjoyed it. She knew that Chili's fate wouldn't be the best one once in prison and weirdly enough she didn't want that for her. The poor girl actually had no idea of what would she do if she actually caught the criminal but she always thought that she would know what to do when she'll inevitably trap her. 

She knew she was getting closer to chili because she was seen in the town buy a bartender just a couple of hours before. And she was already grinning in excitement. Just, seeing her was making her so happy she couldn't contain it anymore. She walked around the streets with her hands on her pistols, ready to take them out in a second if she heard anything suspicious. Usually, Chili was daring enough to rob people in the middle of the day, so the bounty hunter was listening carefully to see if anyone was yelling for help or something. 

She ended up hearing something. Not really what she expected. Gunshots, lots of them. The problem was, Chili never used guns. Rye wouldn't be against the idea of capturing another criminal along the way, so she rushed towards the noises only to find something she really did not expected. Chili pepper was running in the middle of the streets, avoiding gunshots coming from a man she never saw before. The red headed criminal almost ran into Rye as she rushed into a random building to escape the man. The cookie sighed and approached Rye with a smile. 

"Ah, a fellow bounty hunter I presume ? It's nice to see someone to help around. I've seen this girl quite a lot for the last few days and I wanted to get her down as quickly as possible. Thankfully the place she got into has nowhere to escape to, it's an old abandoned shop."

The blond girl shook her head and growled. 

"I've been tracking her for months, don't you dare get your dirty hands on her."

"Oooh, relax ! I know she's worth a lot of money. But if you've tried to get her for so long, maybe it's time to get a partner ? She's worth a lot. Sharing the reward equally should make us both rich. One shot in the head and she's done for."

The lady gasped a clenched her fist. 

"What did you say ?!"

"Don't worry, her reward is the same for her alive or a corpse. It's easier to carry something that isn't moving anymore, isn't it ?"

"Oh no. We are NOT killing her."

"You're one of these guys, huh ? The pacifists. Sorry but I ain't letting my chance to get my hands on that much money escape so easily."

The man chuckled and walked towards the building, opening the door and taking his gun in hand. Rye ... Didn't think much. It was probably more like a reflex than anything. But she grabbed her gun, pointed it at the man's leg and shoot. The cookie yelled with all of his might, cursing whatever name came to his mind. Rye rushed towards the building and looked at Chili.

"Come with me, de don't have much time !"

Chili was visibly still exhausted. She was huffing in a corner of the room, trying her best to go back to her original lively state. She looked up to meet her rival's eyes and tried her best to understand what she just heard. 

"... What ?!"

"I said come with me ! That man is trying to kill you. So either you trust me or you end up with a bullet in the head."

Chili didn't think much before rushing towards the blond lady with a grin. She knew they weren't especially friends but she trusted her enough to be sure that she wouldn't lie in this situation. 

The man tried to shoot at the two ladies as they ran past him, barely missing rye's foot with his bullet. Rye knew she probably had a very bad idea but ... Didn't care much. She just couldn't handle the thought of hurting chili pepper in any way, let alone killing her. 

"So what are we gonna do now, miss guns ?"

"Get as far from here as possible. Grab your horse, we're getting out of this town."

"I like that plan."

The two ladies went to their stable, jumped on their horse and got towards the end of the city as fast as they could. 

Rye liked that feeling of a duo. It felt right. Maybe that in a few hours, she could reconsider the idea of capturing Chili pepper.


End file.
